1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulation film, etching stopper, and hard mask. More particularly, the present invention relates to an insulation film, etching stopper, and hard mask preferably used in a dry etching process of interlayer dielectric films made of a material such as SiO2, fluorine-doped SiO2, organic or inorganic SOG (spin-on glass), or Low-k films or a dry etching process of barrier films such as SiN films, SiC films, or SiCN films in the manufacture of semiconductor devices.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, interlayer dielectric films, barrier films, and the like used in the manufacture of semiconductor devices have been processed by dry etching using a halogen-containing gas as a major component. SiN (silicon nitride) films, SiC (silicon carbide) films, SiCN (carbonized silicon nitride) films, and the like formed by plasma CVD are mainly used as a hard mask or etching stopper for SiO2 materials, fluorine-doped SiO2 materials, organic or inorganic SOG (spin-on glass) materials, low dielectric interlayer dielectric films, and the like. These types of hard masks and etching stoppers have a high dielectric constant of 4 or more. If applied to high-speed devices that are processed in combination with the technique of low dielectric interlayer dielectric films such as FSG (fluorine-doped SiO2) films, OSG (organo silica glass) films, and porous Low-k films and the copper wiring technique, these hard masks and etching stoppers have been reported to require a high actual dielectric constant for the dielectric layer that makes it difficult to improve delayed transmission and the like (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-76115). Therefore, development of a material having a dielectric constant of less than 4 and exhibiting a high etching selection ratio to materials such as SiO2, fluorine-doped SiO2, organic or inorganic SOG (spin-on glass) material, Low-k films, and organic or inorganic interlayer dielectric films used with SiN, SiC, or SiCN has been strongly desired.
The present invention has been completed to solve the above problems in the prior art. Specifically, an object of the present invention is to provide a material for thin films effectively functioning as an etching stopper and a hard mask and exhibiting a high etching selection ratio when combined with a silicon oxide-based interlayer dielectric film such as silicon oxide (SiO2), fluorine-doped silicon oxide (FSG), organosilicate glass (OCG), carbon-doped silicon oxide (SiOC), methyl silsesquioxane (MSQ), hydrogen silsesquioxane (HSQ), spin-on-glass (SOG), or polyorganosiloxane or an organic polymer-based interlayer dielectric film made of an organic polymer such as polyarylene, polyarylene ether, polyimide, or fluororesin (hereinafter referred to as “organic polymer (A)”) The present invention further provides a method for processing a damascene structure and a dual damascene structure in which the etching stopper or the hard mask is used.